How To Do It
by CJS51703
Summary: When Anti-Wanda doesn't know what to do for Valentine's Day, she has to turn to an online search. And what does she get?


*****Hello, everyone! I bring to you on Valentine's Day an anti-fairy one-shot. Only because I can't bring Chocolate City, Utah to all of you guys. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda belong to Butch Hartman, the story plot belongs to me, and let's roll!**

_wat do gys think iz hot_

That was what Anti-Wanda typed into Anti-Cosmo's computer. Luckily, he was out of the castle, and Anti-Wanda was alone.

It was Valentine's Day, and even though she was an anti-fairy, she knew what it was about. And being a married one, she wanted to do something special for the love of her immortal life. Even if her marriage was sort of arranged by her counterpart.

Anyways, she didn't know particularly what to do. So, she got a little bit of digital help.

And all she did from there was hit the 'enter' key.

XxX

Anti-Cosmo didn't like Valentine's Day. Not in the slightest. Yes, he loved Anti-Wanda, but he personally thought that people could keep their romantic displays to each other. He tried to ignore any bits of chatter at work on the subject, for he was slammed in meetings all day.

At long last, he got to go on home to his castle. Luckily, Anti-Wanda was too stupid and had to short of an attention span to really do anything for the day. But Anti-Cosmo still had gotten her a present. It was her favorite sandwich, and it was two feet long: bacon, lettuce, anchovy, and tomato.

He poofed into his castle in the living room. "I'm home, my dear!" he called.

But Anti-Wanda was sitting right in front of him, on the couch, eating a sandwich with her feet, and watching TV.

But she was doing that in a black lingerie with cerulean-colored lace.

"Ahem," Anti-Cosmo said, hardly able to hide that he'd melted a bit inside.

Anti-Wanda poofed away her treat (and the slight mess from it) and got up. "Hi! Happy Vale... Valen... uh, lovin' day," she said, trying to pull off one of the poses she'd seen online in her search for what to do.

Anti-Cosmo put that to the side. "Although you love absurd, I appreciate your attempt," he commented.

"Whazzat mean?" Anti-Wanda asked.

"It means that you look silly, but I like that you tried," Anti-Cosmo simplified.

Anti-Wanda frowned, her wings drooping as she plunked down on the couch. "Well, fooey. I's tryin' tah, y'know... look real hot for ya. Went out 'n bought this thang," she said.

"So a lingerie and a piercing was for me?" Anti-Cosmo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"These undies 'r fer you. The belly button piercin's been there since high school. I, uh... reckon I's drunk when I gots it... 'cause I don't recall gettin' it done," Anti-Wanda explained. Sure enough, on her belly button was a small piercing.

Anti-Cosmo didn't find the explanation hard to believe. "Well, it wasn't needed for you to do this," he said.

"Wait a sec, it ain't?" Anti-Wanda asked.

"It wasn't. If you wanted to look attractive, then all you had to do was look as you normally do. You're my beautiful bride, and I would want no other anti-fairy, after all," Anti-Cosmo said.

Anti-Wanda blushed. "You's a real sweetie, ya know that?" she said.

"Well, don't spread it, I have a reputation to uphold. But for the time that such a beautiful woman is in front of me wearing that, I can show you more than mere compliments," Anti-Cosmo said.

He ran his hand from the side of Anti-Wanda's chest slowly down to her hip, making her feel a little warm. He couldn't help but notice that, despite the amount of sandwiches, Anti-Wanda kept a quite stunning figure about her.

"Ya know, if you's gonna look and touch, ya can take off some stuff and lemme have a look 'n feel 'round," she said bluntly. She was suddenly picked up bridal-style.

"One step ahead of you," was all Anti-Cosmo said.

*****And we all know what happened from there. I know that Anti-Wanda doesn't actually have a belly button piercing, but that detail just kinda worked its way in there. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
